musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Joachim Keil
Joachim Keil (* 30. Oktober 1966 in Heidelberg) ist ein deutscher Labelbesitzer in der elektronischen Tanzmusik. Leben Im Jahr 1992 gründete er zusammen mit Horst Abel und Konrad Best die Under Cover Musik Agentur mit Sitz in Neckargemünd. Die ersten Labels des Unternehmens waren Time unlimited, Noom Records (A&R Commander Tom), Smokin' Drum (A&R Bassface Sascha), Plastic City (A&R Alexander Hendorf), Phuture Wax (A&R Tom Wax) sowie UCA Records. 1995 wurde aus der Agentur heraus die Under Cover Music Group GmbH & Co. KG (kurz: UCMG) gegründet. Noch im selben Jahr gründete er zusammen mit Ralf Reichert die Vertriebsgesellschaft Intergroove in Frankfurt sowie mit jeweils lokalen Partnern in London und New York Tochtergesellschaften der Under Cover Music Group. In den darauf folgenden Jahren expandierte das Unternehmen in weitere Länder, so dass Ende 2000 die Unternehmensgruppe in acht Ländern (Deutschland, England, Frankreich, Ungarn, Norwegen, Dänemark, USA und Brasilien) aktiv war. Die Gruppe umfasste eigene Schallplattenunternehmen (UCMG), Vertriebe (Intergroove), Pressagenturen (Cutgroove), Verlage (UCM publishing) und Internet-/Softwareunternehmen (z. B. Prosoniq), wobei meist das jeweilige Land, in dem das Büro lag, direkt im Firmennamen aufgenommen wurde (z. B. UCMG UK, Intergroove US). Im Jahr 2001 war er federführend für die Umwandlung der Under Cover Music Group GmbH & Co. KG in die UCMG Europe AG verantwortlich. Er übernahm in der neuen Firmierung in Europa die Aufgabe des CEO, während er bei der UCMG USA nach wie vor die Position des Präsidenten besetzte. Seine Strategie war es, möglichst alle Stationen der Wertschöpfungskette unter einem Dach zu vereinen. Der Erfolg schien ihm recht zu geben. Immer größere und bekanntere Künstler unterschrieben bei der UCMG (u. a. Hardfloor, De-Phazz, Bad Meets Evil feat. Eminem, Kool & The Gang, Paris Red, Timo Maas, Oliver Lieb), während sich immer bekanntere Labels über Intergroove vertrieben ließen (u. a. Alphabet City, No Respect Records, Liquid Records, Cocoon Recordings, Hope Recordings, Great Stuff, Get Physical). Nach der Umfirmierung der UCMG sollte 2002 als nächster Schritt die komplette Fusion mit Intergroove vollzogen werden. In der Folge sollte in Haarlem (Holland) ein europäischen Zentrallager errichtet werden. Doch konnten diese Ziele nicht mehr umgesetzt werden. Durch den Anschlag auf das World Trade Center in New York City am 11. September 2001 und die dadurch resultierenden Schwierigkeiten, die sich durch die enge Vernetzung aller beteiligten Unternehmen schnell auch nach Europa ausweiteten, wurde die weitere Zentralisierung der Unternehmensgruppe ausgesetzt. Mitte 2002 wurde Joachim Keil klar, dass die Verantwortlichen bei Intergroove in Deutschland und England nicht mehr an der Fortsetzung des Aufbaus des geplanten Zentrallagers in Holland festhalten wollten. Daraufhin verkaufte die UCMG unter seiner Führung die Anteile an den Intergroove-Gruppe und gründete kurz darauf einen neuen Vertrieb (Fine Audio Distribution). In den USA kaufte er die restlichen Anteile, die der UCMG bisher nicht gehörten, auf und firmierte den dortigen Vertrieb Intergroove ebenfalls in Fine Audio Distribution US um. Obwohl die neue Vertriebsstruktur schnell funktionierte und somit die Lücke, die Intergroove hinterlassen hatte, erfolgreich wieder geschlossen werden konnte, musste die UCMG Europe AG sowie einige Tochtergesellschaften Aufgrund finanzieller Schwierigkeiten im April 2003 Insolvenz anmelden. Seit Frühjahr 2004 leitet Joachim Keil die neu gegründete daredo GmbH mit Sitz in Mannheim. Dieses Unternehmen konnte auch zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt die Rechte der UCMG-Gruppe erwerben, nachdem diese zwischendurch bei der Firma HoloPhon lagen. Daredo wurde von ihm stark auf Online-Vermarktung ausgelegt. Neben den klassischen Vertriebswegen, die wieder von seiner ehemaligen Tochtergesellschaft Intergroove abgedeckt werden, verstärkte er die Aktivitäten bei dem von der UCMG übernommenen Webshop Humpty. Des Weiteren eröffnete er mit TrackTracker im Frühjahr 2007 ein eigenes Downloadportal sowie einen eigenen digitalen Vertrieb unter dem Namen digedo. Gleichzeitig gelang es ihm, nicht nur die alten UCMG-Künstler (u. a. Yonderboi, Naomi, Alphawezen, Lemongrass, Terry Lee Brown Junior, The Timewriter) wieder an daredo zu binden, sondern zum einen neue Künstler zu entdecken und aufzubauen (u. a. Khoiba, Wax Tailor, Alex Flatner, Forteba, The Lushlife Project), zum anderen schon bekannte Künstler unter Vertrag zu nehmen (u. a. Jesper Dahlbäck, Zoo Brazil, moodorama, Der Dritte Raum, Andry Nalin, Martin Stosch, Ohm-Square, Joey Beltram). Im Februar 2010 übernimmt die daredo GmbH unter seiner Federführung den technischen Dienstleister deeep.net. Seitdem kann daredo neben einer digitalen Vertriebsleistung auch eine rein technische DSP (Desktop Service Provider) Dienstleistung für große Kunden anbieten. Im Herbst 2011 fädelt Joachim Keil zudem die Übernahme des Online-Community Portals uptrax durch daredo ein. Chartplatzierungen An folgenden Chartplatzierungen war Joachim Keil bisher beteiligt: 1996 AWeX - Back On Plastic (Plastic City/UCMG/Universal), # 32 D (Single) AWeX - Wicked Plasticman (Plastic City/UCMG/Universal), # 97 D (Single) 1997 Paris Red - Love Hurts (UCA/UCMG/Intergroove), # 63 D (Single) 1998 De-Phazz - Hero Dead and Gone (Mole Listening Pearls/UCMG/Intergroove), # 54 D (Single) Anima Sound System - '68 (Ugar/UCMG/Hungaroton), # 1 HU (Single) 1999 System F. - Out of the Blue (Reef Recordings/UCMG/Sony), # 72 D (Single) Liquid Child - Diving Faces (Reef Recordings/UCMG/Essential), # 25 UK (Single) Anima Sound System - Mariguana Cha Cha Cha (Ugar/UCMG/Hungaroton), # 1 HU (Single) 2000 Sven Väth in the Mix (Cocoon Recordings/Intergroove), # 28 D (Kompilation) Ultra - Free (Time unlimited/UCMG/Sony), # 62 D (Single) Energy '00 (Energetic/UCMG/Warner), # 2 CH (Kompilation), goldene Schallplatte Timo Maas - Killin' Me (Tide Records/UCMG/Intergroove UK), # 86 UK (Single) Rising High Collective - A Fever called Love (Hope Recordings/Intergroove UK), # 98 UK (Single) Yonderboi - Shallow and Profound (Ugar/UCMG/Intergroove), # 48 HU (Album) 2001 De-Phazz - Death by Chocolate (Mole Listening Pearls/UCMG/Universal), # 20 D, # 62 A (Album) Mauro Picotto - Metamorphose (Media Records/Proton Records/UCMG/PIAS), # 36 D, # 11 CH (Kompilation) Sven Väth in the Mix, Second Season (Cocoon Recordings/Intergroove), # 21 D (Kompilation) DJ Energy - Aircraft (Energetic/UCMG/Warner), # 2 CH (Album), goldene Schallplatte DJ Snowman - Skydiver (Energetic/UCMG/Warner), # 6 CH (Kompilation) Francesco Diaz & George Morel - Ibiza House Session 2001 (UCA/UCMG/TBA), # 18 CH (Kompilation) Bad meets Evil feat. Eminem - Scary Movies (Mole Listening Pearls/UCMG/Intergroove UK), # 63 UK (Single) Steve Lawler - Dark Drums Vol. 2 (Tide Records/UCMG/Intergroove UK), # 82 UK (Kompilation) 2002 De-Phazz - Death by Chocolate (Mole Listening Pearls/UCMG/Naive), # 82 F (Album) Yonderboi - Shallow and Profound (Mole Listening Pearls/UCMG/United), # 96 NL (Album) 2005 Yonderboi - Splendid Isolation (Mole Listening Pearls/daredo music/CLS), # 3 HU (Album) 2008 Martin Stosch - Zeit meines Lebens (UCA/daredo music/Intergroove/digedo), # 30 D (Single) Martin Stosch - Geh Nicht Einfach Weg! (UCA/daredo music/Intergroove/digedo), # 79 D (Single) Lisa Bund & Martin Stosch - Have You Found (UCA/daredo music/Intergroove/digedo), # 92 D (Single) Martin Stosch - 7Teen (UCA/daredo music/Intergroove/digedo), # 82 D (Album) 2009 Sunshine live, Vol. 32 (Toptrax/ZYX/digedo), # 12 D (Kompilation) DJ Hagen Kiev, Eastchild & Franky Miller - Arabian Legend (Eastchild/daredo music/Müzik/digedo), # 5 TU (Single) 2010 Sunshine live, Vol. 33 (Toptrax/ZYX/digedo), # 8 D (Kompilation) Sunshine live, Vol. 34 (Toptrax/ZYX/digedo), # 7 D (Kompilation) Nature One 2010 - The Flag Keeps Flying (Toptrax/ZYX/digedo), # 29 D (Kompilation) Nature One Inc. - The Flag Keeps Flying (Toptrax/ZYX/digedo), # 87 D (Single) Sunshine live, Vol. 35 (Toptrax/ZYX/digedo), # 9 D (Kompilation) bigFM Tronic Love, Vol. 3 (StereoFever/Starwood/Intergroove/digedo), # 20 D (Kompilation) Sunshine live, Vol. 36 (Toptrax/ZYX/digedo), # 14 D (Kompilation) 2011 Sunshine live, Vol. 37 (Toptrax/ZYX/digedo), # 8 D (Kompilation) Sunshine live, Vol. 38 (Toptrax/ZYX/digedo), # 11 D (Kompilation) Live At Wacken 2010 - 21 Years: Faster, Harder, Louder (Golden Core/ZYX/digedo), # 20 Germany (Kompilation) Sunshine live, Vol. 39 (Toptrax/ZYX/digedo), # 9 D (Kompilation) Yonderboi - Passive Control (Mole Listening Pearls/daredo music/CLS/digedo), # 5 HU (Album) Subsignal - Touchtones (Golden Core/ZYX/digedo), # 53 D (Album) Eichensohn & Davenstedt - FFF (Proton Records/daredo music/digedo), # 100 D (Single) Sunshine live, Vol. 40 (Toptrax/ZYX/digedo), # 22 D (Kompilation) 2012 Megaherz - Götterdämmerung (Golden Core/ZYX/digedo), # 19 D (Album) Weblinks * Labelhistory bis 1999 auf ucmg.com, Archiv auf Wayback Machine * daredo * digedo * deeep.net * uptrax * daredo music * Die Musikindustrie sieht ihrer eigenen Enteignung zu - Artikel von Joachim Keil in der FAZ Kategorie:Unternehmer Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1966 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Alle Artikel